Eros Diredeed and the Door Behind the Wall
by ActItOut
Summary: A wayward sixth year Slytherin boy discovers a hidden door and much more than he bargained for. / Original Characters, Original Plot. Contains mature scenes of male on male intimacy. /


Eros Diredeed would often wander the dimly lit dungeon corridors beneath Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The stony quiet and cool still air helped calm his nerves and clear his mind. While his fellow students revised in the common room of their respective houses or strolled the expansive school grounds, he would walk the vacant subterranean pathways. It was on one such occasion, towards the end of his sixth year, that he made a fantastic discovery.

Instead of studying for his exams, Eros found himself walking down a corridor he'd plotted many times before. Passing by the grimacing bust of a gnarled old wizard, the toe of his shoe caught on the protruding corner of a large stone tile. Stumbling forward, he grabbed ahold of a tarnished brass sconce which pivoted like a handle on its place in the wall. Much to his surprise a segment of the wall slid away to reveal a hidden door, its black wood pitted and pocked with age.

Adjusting his robes, he stared at the strange black door. It was clearly quite old and in an advanced state of disrepair. Its brass doorknob and hinges were tarnished and rusty, its face covered in gouges and dents. The words 'obedire aut pati' were painted across its surface in a faded golden script. There was something intimidating about the door and it filled Eros with a sense of foreboding and morbid curiosity.

He knew very well, of course, that students who went poking around in secret chambers were asking for trouble. Hogwarts was a very old school and held many secrets, some enchanting and others horrifying. As he stood in the abandoned corridor, the hem of his robes knotted in his fist, he considered which kind of secret might be behind such a door.

Giving into his curiosity, Eros turned the brass doorknob and pushed the door open, quietly sliding inside. The room within was shrouded in darkness and smelled musty. The stale air hung heavy with years of neglect and it occurred to him that he might be the first person in decades to step foot in this hidden chamber. He closed the door softly and took a cautious step into the darkness.

Eros pulled his wand from a robe pocket and said, "Lumos Maxima".

Brilliant silvery light bloomed from the tip of his wand and pushed back the darkness. The room was filled with many curious instruments and furnishings, each covered in a fine layer of dust. In the center of the room was a wooden table in the shape of a human with heavy thick straps hanging limply at its sides. Sitting upon a stone dais at the far end of the chamber was high-backed chair with carved wooden points across the back, seat, arms and legs. To the left of the chair was a tall iron cage that was too narrow to sit in, its banded bars peppered with inward facing spikes. Wooden paddles of many shapes and sizes lined another wall, some featuring ridges or cut-outs.

Two large framed posters, dating back to the early 1800's, hung on either side of the black door. Each poster listed the school rules and required punishments for rule-breakers. A brass plaque next to the door was embossed with the words 'Hogwarts Disciplinary Office'. It was then that Eros realized he had inadvertently stumbled upon the place where so many Hogwarts students had been punished in the days when more severe tactics were employed to deter rule-breakers.

As he examined a narrow glass cabinet filled with medieval torture devices, he heard voices and footsteps moving towards the door. He quickly ducked down behind the central table, his heart beating in his throat.

Flicking his wand again, he quietly said "Nox" and the wand light went out.

The footsteps came closer and he could hear two distinct voices beyond the door, though what they were discussing was unclear. Opening the door, the pair entered the room, their robed forms back lit by the gloomy light spilling in from the hall.

"I've never noticed this door before." the taller figure said, his words measured in a careful whisper.

"Neither have I." the other boy said, an air of humor in his voice. "Bit funny, innit?"

"It doesn't matter." the taller boy replied, "It's perfect." Turning around, he pulled his wand from a robe pocket and pushed the door closed before saying, "Colloportus".

Eros heard the door seal shut, its lock emitting a soft click as it slid into place.

"Lumos" the shorter boy said, causing the tip of his wand to illuminate.

In the light of the wand, Eros could see the faces of the other boys, their features bathed in white light. The tall boy was pale with wavy brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore a confident smirk and his robes were accented with blue and silver. Eros recognized him as one of the beaters from the Ravenclaw house Quidditch team, a seventh year named Gregory Ames.

The other boy was shorter and leaner, with curly blonde hair and large eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his lips full, he wore yellow and black. Eros knew him from his History of Magic classes which his house, Slytherin, shared with the Hufflepuff students of the same year. He was a friendly and charismatic kid with a very genial demeanor and close circle of friends. Wilder, Truman Wilder, a muggle born.

The two boys scanned the room for several moments before turning to each other and embracing in a deep kiss. Ames pulled his blonde companions face into his own and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. Each boy grunted and moaned softly into each other mouth as they pressed their bodies together.

Eros was in utter shock. He had never seen such a display and it inspired in him many strange new feelings. His heart burned and beat hard against his chest. He could feel his cock stir as he watched the two boys snogging, blood rushing to fill his stiffening member. Without realizing it, he had started massaging his cock through his slacks.

The two boys groped at each others groins through their robes, their mouths mashed together in a passionate kiss. The blonde boy, Wilder, managed to fish out the Ravenclaw boy's dick, fondling and stroking it as they made out. Ames moaned and broke their kiss to watch Wilder play with his cock. It was long and thick with snug foreskin and a bulbous red head, its base nestled in a bush of soft pubic hair.

Sliding to his knees, Wilder placed his lit wand down onto the floor and took his partner's dick firmly in his right hand, guiding it into his mouth. His full lips slid down on the long shaft until they reached the taller boy's dark pubes. The head of the taller boy rolled back and he moaned deeply as he bucked his hips against Wilder's hungry mouth. The Hufflepuff's blonde curls bounced as he sucked on Ames' beautiful bell-end.

Eros' own erection strained uncomfortably against his briefs. He carefully fished his cock from his trousers, a thin strand of clear ejaculate clinging to his knuckles. His racing heart beat against his ribs and pounded in his ears as blood rushed to fill every inch of his swollen dick. He began stroking, his foreskin sliding back and forth over the head of his dick, sending waves of pleasure up his spine.

He'd never in his life seen anything like this and had resigned himself to the idea that he might be the only boy at Hogwarts who wasn't interested in snogging his female classmates. Seeing these two young men expressing physical affection towards each other was almost too much to bare. It was at once the most beautiful and decidedly terrifying thing he'd ever witnessed. Pushing these complex feelings and thoughts from his mind, he focused on the pleasure he was experiencing and leaned out from behind the table to get a better view.

As Eros positioned himself, his grip on the table leg slipped and he lost his balance, falling forward onto the hard stone floor with a thud. The other boys gasped in shock and broke apart, the taller of the two quickly producing his wand from within his robes.

"Incarcerous!" Ames shouted, his wand pointing at Eros.

Thick lengths of silvery cord flew from the tip of the tall boy's wand, binding themselves around Eros where he lay on the chamber floor. As if they were spectral snakes, the conjured ropes tightened around his body as he squirmed to free himself, his struggling breaths echoing in the dark room.

Wilder picked up his wand and pointed it at Eros, bathing him in blinding light. "He saw us!" he whispered frantically, his wand hand shaking slightly.

"I know," the tall Ravenclaw boy said firmly as he walked over to where Eros lay bound, his slender figure silhouetted in the wand light.

"What should we do?" Wilder questioned, sounding panicked. "What if he tells others?" Attempting to calm himself, he took a deep breath and released it out in a smooth exhale before exclaiming, "We could erase this from his memory!"

Hooking his foot under Eros' shoulder, Ames turned him over onto his back and examined him for a moment before prodding at his still erect dick with the polished toe of his shoe. "I don't think that will be necessary," he said with confidence, "It looks as though he was enjoying the show."

Wilder steadied himself and walked over to the join them, coming alongside Ames, his wand bathing Eros in light. "Diredeed?" the blonde asked, the humor returning to his voice. "Leave it to a Slytherin to be sneaking around in a dark dungeon."

The tall Ravenclaw boy crouched down and pulled his long wavy hair behind his ears, his eyes studying Eros intently. "You know him?" he asked Wilder, his eyebrows connecting in the middle as he considered his catch.

"Eros Diredeed," Wilder said with a grin. "He's in my year and we share some classes."

Ames' upper lip and jaw line were accented by a fine scruff of hair and his cheeks dimpled gracefully as he smiled. Reaching out, he squeezed the tip of Eros' cock, causing him to moan gently as more precum seeped out. Sucking the precum from his fingers, the Ravenclaw boy smirked and reached down to give his own stiffening cock a squeeze.

"Think it's ok to spy on people, do you Diredeed?" Ames asked in an accusatory tone.

Red with embarrassment, Eros' voice cracked with desperation as he pleaded with his captors. "I'm sorry for spying. Please, don't erase my memory! I give you my word that I won't tell anyone!"

"The word of a sneaky Slytherin?" the Ravenclaw boy questioned, flicking the green and silver snake embroidered on Eros' school robes. "No," he said resolutely, "I think we'll need to teach you a lesson."

Grabbing Eros at the shoulders, the tall boy lifted him to his feet and bent him over the human-shaped table he'd been hiding behind. No sooner had Eros touched the surface of the table than the thick leather straps that hung over the sides began to writhe with life, wrapping themselves over his back, neck and head, holding him firmly in place.

"That's convenient," Wilder said with surprise, casting his wand's light over the table before looking about at the rest of the room. "This used to be a disciplinary office!"

"Like I said, it's perfect." Ames said through a smile before turning his attention back to Eros. He lifted Eros' robes up over his head and reached around to undo his trousers. Pulling them down to his ankles, he revealed the Slytherin boy's pale pink bottom and tight furry scrotum.

Eros could hear the sound of the boys undoing their belts and unzipping their trousers. He squirmed and moaned slightly as his stiff dick strained against the wooden table top, precum coating its surface.

"Wait," the blonde boy said, "Maybe we should just let him go?"

The other boy squeezed Eros' ass and leaned over him, saying in a soothing voice, "What do you think boy? Do you need to be taught a lesson?"

Eros swallowed down a lump in his throat and almost coughed his response but managed to say, "Yes, please. Teach me a lesson." Lifting his hips and bucking them out, his cock slid from underneath him and hung thick between his legs. With some strained effort, he managed to press his ass against his captor's warm stiff cock.

"Good boy." said the Ravenclaw before slapping his hard dick against Eros' ass. Pulling the blonde to him, he embraced him in a deep kiss before pushing him onto his knees and directing him to eat Eros' ass.

The Hufflepuff spread Eros' ass and plunged his hot tongue into the Slytherin's tight butt, the soft tissue of his anus giving way to the delicious pressure. A soft moan escaped his lips as the blonde's wet mouth teased his eager hole. Placing his wand down, the blonde boy grabbed Eros' cock and began to slowly stroke it, precum gushing from the tip.

The taller boy let his stiff cock rest against Eros' ass and the Hufflepuff boy would occasionally stop eating ass to spend some time sucking on it. The pleasure of getting his cock stroked by another person and hearing the moaning of the other boys was almost too much for Eros and he whimpered as he felt himself move towards climax.

"I'm going to cum!" he said desperately, bucking his hips against the table top.

The Hufflepuff boy released his cock and squeezed his ass, answering with a defiant cockiness, "Oh no you're not. Not yet."

Standing again, the Hufflepuff boy slid a slick finger into Eros' ass before kissing his Ravenclaw companion. Eros groaned as another wet finger was pressed inside him, his cock twitching and dripping like a faucet.

"I want to fuck you while you fuck him." the tall boy said to the shorter, his voice deep and full of lust.

Eros, his head under his cloak and pinned to the table by the straps, could hear the sounds of the boys shifting positions and spitting into their hands. After a moment he could feel the firm head of the blonde boy's cock pressing against his anus.

"Use more spit." the taller boy instructed the Hufflepuff.

Wilder coated his cock and Eros' ass with more spit and again pressed the tip of his dick to Eros' anus. After a moment, his rectum gave away and a sharp pain shot through his body. He let out a hiss of air and a gasp.

The Hufflepuff boy dropped back down to his knees and began to massage Eros' tender hole with his tongue, stretching it softly as he slid the muscle in deeper.

After a moment the pain subsided to pleasure and Eros began bucking his hips against the blonde boy's tongue, panting in ecstasy. Wilder stroked a thick wad of precum from Eros' cock and used it to coat his ass before standing again and directing his dick back into it. It was easier this time and soon the head of the Hufflepuff's cock was inside him.

Slowly, the blonde boy pressed his hips forward, forcing his cock deeper into Eros. He grabbed Eros' hips with both hands and leaned into him slightly. It felt as though the blonde's cock was much thicker towards the base and as Wilder pushed himself into Eros, the Slytherin boy couldn't help but to let out a deep and ragged groan.

Once completely inside Eros, the shorter boy waited a moment before shifting a bit and letting out a soft moan. Eros assumed he was guiding the taller boy's cock inside him and could feel the blonde boy's cock swell as he too was filled with dick. Slowly and carefully the two other boys began moving their hips and panting with pleasure.

Eros loved the feeling of the Hufflepuff boy's thick cock sliding in and out of his ass. The sensation was a mingled haze of immense pleasure and slightly uncomfortable pressure. With each thrust into his ass he let out a whimper, his own dangling cock pulsing and twitching. His face was hot and beads of sweat formed on his forehead as the two boys pressed into him from behind.

"Fuck!" Wilder exclaimed between grunts, "This is going to make me blow."

Eros felt Wilder's thrusts slow as the taller boy began to pound himself into the lean Hufflepuff. Ames' penetrating thrusts reached all the way through the train causing the middle boy's cock to drill against Eros' insides. Pushing back against the blonde boy's fat dick, Eros let out a low groan as he too edged towards orgasm.

"I want you to fill Diredeed." Ames panted into Wilder's ear, his breaths quick and rough.

The Hufflepuff boy, sandwiched in the middle, let out a guttural moan as he unloaded into Eros' ass. He could feel the hot cum filling his insides, Wilder's thick cock pulsing with each shot. Their bucking hips slowed and for a moment they all rested, panting together in the dim light.

"Suck on him while I finish up." Ames instructed Wilder, the two shifting their positions.

Sliding himself out of Eros, Wilder got on his knees and scooted underneath the table, positioning himself between Eros' pale thighs. He grabbed the Slytherin boy's stout cock and slid it into his mouth. The warmth and wetness of the Hufflepuff's mouth almost pushed Eros over the edge.

He drew in a breath as Ames' cock pressed into his hole. The taller boy's dick was longer and slightly curved. As it filled him up, he let out a whimper of pain followed by a grunt of pleasure. While Wilder's dick was thick, the Ravenclaw's cock managed to plunge into him deeply. Ames grabbed his hips and dug into him, thrusting his hard cock in and out with deliberate force.

Biting his lip, Eros attempted to stifle his moaning as both his ass and cock were being worked. His eyes rolled around in his head as the intense sensation sent waves of pleasure over his entire body, racking his insides. After only a short while, it all became too much for him to handle. "I'm cumming!" he said in a panic, "I'm going to cum!"

"Swallow it Wilder." the tall boy demanded as he continued to thrust.

It was as if a flash bulb had gone off in his eyes. Points of light burst behind his eyelids as he shut them tight, the muscles is in his stomach and legs tensing completely. Unable to hold back any longer, Eros let out a loud moan as loads of his hot seed shot into the Hufflepuff's mouth. His head swam as the room faded away and the space was filled with a cloud of intoxicating pleasure. He whimpered and thrusted gently as his cum flowed down Wilder's throat.

Ames' thrusts slowed and became jerky, he could feel the tall boy's dick pulsing as he groaned. More hot seamen filled his ass, the warm sensation spreading throughout. The Ravenclaw squeezed his hips tightly as he finished unloading himself inside Eros.

Another moment passed with the boys panting together in the shadowed chamber.

A distant bell rang out and the three of them listened quietly until the ringing had subsided.

"That'll be the end of our free period," Wilder spoke up, crawling out from under the table.

Eros could hear the two boys shuffling about, gathering themselves up as they prepared to leave. His cloak was pulled down from over his head, revealing the pair standing next to him, their faces flushed and sweaty in the wand light.

"Relashio." the tall boy spoke, his wand pointed at the bindings restraining Eros.

The silvery ropes disappeared into thin air and the leather straps released their hold and fell limply over the table's edge. Pushing himself up on shaky arms, Eros blushed deeply and stole glances at the other's faces. They helped him to his feet and even helped him dress, the Hufflepuff boy nibbling playfully on his butt as he pulled up his trousers.

"Same time next week?" Ames asked, eyeing the paddles with a devious smirk.

The others nodded and grinned at each other.

They staggered their departures from the disciplinary office so that each boy left the room at a different time. As Ames went to leave, he looked back at Eros and gave him a playful wink. Once he was alone, Eros let out a contented sigh and smiled widely to himself. Hogwarts was never quite the same after that.


End file.
